Backshell adapter assemblies are generally known in the art. Such backshell adapter assemblies normally provide a transition from a plurality of electrical conductors to an electrical connector. An example of a backshell adapter assembly is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,278, hereby incorporated by reference. Backshell adapter assemblies with adjustable strain relief have been developed to accommodate wiring and connections in numerous applications. In particular, backshell adapter assemblies can provide a radial clamping force relative to a wire bundle to prevent axial forces from damaging the termination of the wires at the electrical connector, particularly for improving the space requirement for such connections. An example of a backshell adapter assembly having adjustable strain relief is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,519, hereby incorporated by reference.
With the continuing development of more sophisticated systems utilizing large numbers of connections, there is a continuing need to further develop more efficient ways to accommodate the connections in terms of space usage and ease of installation and adjustment.